1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage rack with a multiplicity of stacked supports for supporting containers transferable by means of an automatic storage/retrieval device, featuring at least one access opening for storage/retrieval of containers and including a computer in which information as to the stored articles is saved, at least one digital camera being provided imaging the articles held in the containers and the digital image information being saved in the computer for display by means of a display means.
In such storage racks handling diverse kinds of storage articles it is known to capture the nature and quantity of the articles in the containers. It is likewise known to automatically capture the quantity of the articles by means of the weight.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 201 21 417 U1 teaches in addition how a storage rack features a digital camera which images the articles in the containers. The resulting information is then saved by means of a warehouse inventory program in the computer. The saved information can be displayed on a monitor.